Paper Planes
by PaperHat
Summary: While the boss is away the kids will play. Abby and Tony are in trouble again. Will they ever learn? This is a silly little story, be warned. Grateful for your reviews please.


_This idea came from a recent very long, very boring project meeting, let's just say the Agenda found another purpose when my boss left the room._

* * *

"You need an extra strip to make the fuselage Abbs."

"You sure Tony?"

Tony pouted and nodded, "learn from the master Abby-san, learn from the master."

Abby giggled and then refolded the strip of paper in her hand. She and Tony furrowed their brows in avid concentration trying to create the perfect paper plane. Their attention was broken by a stern voice,

"Do you two realize that Gibbs is going to have a fit if he catches you doing that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "He won't Probie, he's been gone like ten minutes, he won't be back from his meeting that quick. He never is."

"Yeah Timmy, chill! He's not going to be back for at least another half an hour!"

McGee sighed and then shook his head, "ok, if you guys wanna risk it, go ahead."

Abby and Tony sniggered and then returned to the task in hand. When they were finished they both stood at Ziva's desk ready to fly their aeronautical creations.

"Ok Abby, hold it lightly between your fingers. Now remember, be at one with your plane, feel the power flowing from your mind and to your fingers and into the...…uh...paper…… are you ready?"

Nodding excitedly Abby got into position. With a flick of their wrists both of them let their planes fly.

Abby's landed on top of Gibbs desk nosediving right into an opened cup of coffee.

Tony's knocked a near empty paper cup on McGee's desk which, in his haste to grab it, caused him to knock his computer screen to the ground with a resounding crash. There were sparks and wires everywhere.

As they laughed it off, they were soon aware of a doom-filled presence behind them.

They stopped laughing.

"You two want to tell me what's going on?"

They froze.

"Turn around"

Slowly, they turned and met the cold stare of Special Agent Gibbs, clearly showing his displeasure.

They gulped.

"Either of you like to tell me why I have paper sticking out of my coffee cup and why McGee's computer screen is lying on the floor?"

Abby swallowed hard and glanced a pleading look to Tony to rescue them both. Being ever the gentleman, Tony coughed nervously and began,

"Ah….boss…we were uhm…..experimenting…..a…uh...science thing Abby was working on...Abbs?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and struggled desperately to keep his stern face as he wallowed in the sight of Tony and Abby squirming in front of him.

"So explain this science thing Abby?"

Abby bit her bottom lip and then took a deep breath, "Its…uhm….to do with…uh…..the cutting edge technology of….uh…..fundamental aerodynamics and uhm…the infusion of….multiple ancient Chinese manipulation techniques …..of…..papyrus….. based…… products…..kinda…..thing."

Tony frowned and stared at Abby, totally bewildered.

"You mean the two of you were making paper planes instead of working?"

Both of them paled and nodded in agreement.

Gibbs walked past them and with his finger, beckoned them to follow him.

They both winced as they followed on behind, nervous at what Gibbs had planned for them. He held open the elevator door and nodded for them to get in. When the elevator had travelled a short way, he whacked the stop button and the lights dimmed immediately.

"What do I need to do to the two of you to stop you acting like three year olds?"

The Senior Field Agent and Forensic Scientist looked sheepishly at the floor. Gibbs sighed,

"When planes are out of commission, what are they called?"

Abby grimaced, "Uh….grounded?"

Gibbs smirked, "And that is exactly what the two of you are"

Tony chuckled nervously, "boss, you can't ground us….we're like….adults!"

"Adults who are intent on acting like kids rather than Federal Agents."

Tony was about to protest when Gibbs raised his finger indicating that it was not up for discussion or debate.

"For the rest of the day, the two of you will remain at your desk and lab unless I say that you can move. You, Tony will be doing the paperwork currently on McGee and Ziva's desk in addition to your own which you will finish before you leave tonight, however long it takes!"

Tony groaned.

"And you Abby will bring me the cable from your CD player when we are done here. There will be no Caff-Pow's for the rest of the day and I want that lab cleaned from top to bottom by 1800 hours or else you won't be leaving till it's done! And that includes the junk cupboard you think I don't know about near the plasma screen!"

Abby huffed and pouted.

The elevator doors swung open and Gibbs made his way back to his desk where he removed the soggy piece of paper from his coffee cup and drank the remaining contents.

Tony sat at his desk and smiled sarcastically as Tim and Ziva placed their pile of paperwork on his desk as per Gibbs orders.

Five minutes later Abby stood front and centre of Gibbs desk and reluctantly handed over the power cable for her CD player,

"This is so unfair Gibbs" she said quietly,

Gibbs frowned, "unfair is you playing around on my time Abbs"

"But, grounded Gibbs, come on, I haven't been grounded in years!"

Gibbs stood up from his desk, leaned forward and whispered quietly so that only Abby could hear.

"You're plane was grounded Abby, just think yourself lucky it wasn't rear-ended"

Abby's eyes widened and she bolted quickly for the lab.

As the sun shone through the windows of NCIS in the afternoon, Agent Jethro Gibbs sipped on his ninth coffee of the day and with narrowed eyes could make out the hazy dot in the distance of an airplane passing in the clear sky. His eyes turned back to the bullpen and to his Senior Field Agent furiously typing away on his computer writing up case reports through barely audible huffs and grumbles.

He smiled and started to silently hum to himself a damn song he couldn't shake from his mind.

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away…."

_My Muse has not been kind in recent weeks, so I'm publishing this in the hope of sparking other ideas. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
